Más fuerte que la muerte
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Porque él se llama Levi y ella Petra. Pero todo pasó muy rápido y ella dejó este mundo muy pronto. Porque él se llamaba Levi y ella Petra. Porque se amaban. Entre escoger vivir sin ti y morir contigo, yo diría "mátame". [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR KidOtaku-Ackerman]


**Descargo de responsabilidad: ®** Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajima Isayama. _Plus fort que la morte_ es propiedad de KidOtaku-Ackerman.

* * *

 _N/A: Un nuevo oneshot rivetra triste. Espero que les agrade. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude, pero la ortografía y conjugación no son lo mío. Disculpen de antemano._

 _Porque él se llama Levi y ella Petra. Pero todo pasó muy rápido y ella dejó este mundo._

 _Porque él se llamaba Levi y ella Petra._

 _Porque se amaban._

 _Música aconsejada: Michael Ortega-Cry ; watch?v=sAMOUKX-tDo (me sirvió para escribir este oneshot)_

* * *

 _ **Más fuerte que la muerte**_

Las gotas de lluvia no parecían alcanzarle.

Como todas las que pasaban a su alrededor.

Nada. Nada más.

¿Qué había pasado? No tenía ninguna idea. No estuvo allí en ese momento.

Las personas lloraban a su lado, lo sabía. Pero eso le importaba poco. Delante de sí, el agujero negro que crecía en la tierra fresca parecía llamarle. Le demandaba que se le uniera. Que se le uniera a ella. La única mujer que amó jamás. La única mujer que amará para siempre.

Nadie.

Nadie veía todas las emociones que se atropellaban en él. Esas emociones que le quemaban y le consumían poco a poco. Todas sus emociones que parecían nunca traspasar su mirada, salvo quizá delante de ella. Esa mujer dulce, fuerte y frágil a la vez. Ella, ella había visto tantas expresiones pasando por su mirada. Mucho más que el resto de la humanidad.

¿Cómo había llegado a todo esto? No tenía ninguna idea. Estuvo ausente cuando sucedió. No les ayudó… los mató.

Su corazón parecía querer asfixiarse, como ese grito que se queda bloqueado al fondo de su garganta seca.

Su cuerpo parecía querer soltarse. Dejarle caer en ese agujero profundo, quizá sin fin. Ahora todo se vuelve oscuro. La vida misma había desaparecido completamente de sus claras pupilas, reflejando ese tiempo tempestuoso. Los rayos del sol no le alcanzan más para acariciar su piel blanquecina como ella, hacerlo en sus delicados dedos.

No. Ya nada la alcanza más.

Había tenido suficiente.

Entonces se levantó y se fue. Bajo la lluvia.

A ella le gustaba la sensación del agua corriendo por su rostro, y al é le gustaba verla bailar bajo la lluvia.

Bajo la lluvia, como su primer beso.

Más este pensamiento no le impide continuar avanzando hasta que alcance ese lugar triste y sin vida. Y es aquí donde él sacó un pequeño objeto brillante y lentamente lo llevó hasta su corazón.

— _Si no estás allí, de nada me sirve seguir luchando. Si ya no puedo esperar a ver tu sonrisa el día que seamos libres, entonces prefiero entregarte mi último aliento hoy._

Y lentamente, ese pequeño objeto, una simple daga, se hundió en su carne. Hasta perforar sus esperanzas, su ira, su felicidad y su tristeza. Todas sus emociones enterradas en lo más profundo de sí. Y la lámina continuó perforando su alma entera… hasta su corazón.

La sangre fluía a lo largo de su cuerpo, siguiendo las gotas que caían del cielo sobre él. Sus piernas le dejaron caer dulcemente sobre el suelo, y miró una vez más la piedra fría y gris delante de sí antes de cerrar sus ojos y olvidar todo.

— _Ya voy, Petra._

Dio su último aliento, él, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad partió a unírsele a su amada, ella, la única que le hizo sentir varias emociones a la vez.

Juntos, serían más fuertes que la muerte.

Más fuerte que la muerte.

* * *

 **Entre escoger vivir sin ti y morir contigo, yo diría "mátame"**

* * *

 _N/A: Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer. Espero que esto no les haya deprimido mucho._

N/T: Estoy muy contenta de traerles mi primera traducción de un fic en francés. ¡yay! Como siempre, todos los créditos a su respectiva autora **KidOtaku-Ackerman,** yo simplemente traduje esta historia para ustedes.

—Fanfiction, 09 de enero de 2017.


End file.
